I'll Protect You
by MrsVaniilla
Summary: Irritante! Isso que Boruto era. Mas se bem que ela gostava de o ter por perto, apesar de tudo, ele sempre alegrara seus dias nos treinamentos do novo time sete. E também, era um lindo e prestativo irritante. "Seus olhos... São mais azuis do que o do Sétimo" UN/ 13/ BS


— Time sete, venham aqui! _ Sarada, Mitsuki e Boruto assentiram para seu sensei, Konohamaru e voltaram para o campo de treinamento onde estavam praticando Ninjutsu.

— Nêh, Konohamaru sensei, isso está tão chato, acho que devíamos ir para o Ichiraku comer ramém. _ Boruto não fazia questão de tentar repelir o quão entendiado estava, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça com os olhos fechados.

— Boruto! Esse treinamento é mais do que importante, afinal nosso exame será na próxima semana e eu quero nosso time preparado! Não fique pensando apenas em comer. _ Sarada lhe dizia enquanto, de olhos fechados e cenho franzido ajeitava os óculos.

— Não ouvi mais que um blá blá blá. Confesse que também está entediada! _ Ele insistia em provocar a Uchiha que tentava manter a calma.

— Argh... Boruto... Por que não pode ser tão compreensível como o Mitsuki-san?! _ Mitsuki olhava para o céu deitado na grama da área, apreciando a beleza das nuvens e a calmaria que estava lá em cima, queria ele, poder ir voando em um segundo e fugir daquele falatório.

— Tsc, ele nem sequer presta atenção no que você diz, testuda! _ Então a Uchiha perdeu a calma que lhe restara e acertou um "shannaro" em Boruto que tentara fugir, mas não obteve sucesso. Enquanto isso Konohamaru olhava os dois com uma expressão "facepalm" e Mitsuki ria da situação.

— Tsc, que merda, você se descontrola rápido demais! _ Boruto pronunciava tudo enquanto corria para um lado a para o outro tentando fugir de mais golpes.

— Eu já lhe disse milhares de vezes para não me chamar de testuda, oras!

— Mas você é uma testuda bonitinha. _ Sem querer, Boruto deixou escapar o elogio.

— B-b.. Asjkajanska. _ Sarada havia engasgado quando parou de correr e raciocinou sobre o que o companheiro falar enquanto colocou as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

– Sarada chan? _ Seu sensei e Mitsuki falaram em coro enquanto Boruto estava corado de braços cruzados.

– Mas... Que merda, Boruto! Não pode ser menos barulhento e... Não falar besteiras. _ Sarada havia se recomposto e limpou a garganta tentando não olhar para Boruto.

– Pare de ser chata, e vamos logo comer ramém!

– Boruto, não é assim que se trata uma dama, ainda mais quando se trata da Uchiha san. _ Mitsuki se adiantou ajudando a mesma a se compor, que estava o mais corada possível. _ Sua beleza é excepcional. _ Completou sorrindo para ela.

_ O-obrigada, Mitsuki san, E-eu fico muito agradecida. _ Tentou disfarçar a vergonha.

– Tsc, como se você soubesse, Mtsuki! Você nem sequer tem mãe! Seu pai é unissex! _ Boruto resmungou entres os dentes.

– Não me surpreende que o Sétimo fique tão chateado com você, não tem respeito algum pelos mais velhos. Além do mais, Karin san foi como uma mãe para mim, e eu a amo como uma._ Mesmo após a provocação, Mitsuki parecia calmo.

– Ei! Sem brigas, tudo bem, nós vamos até o Ichiraku e acabamos logo com isso, treinamos bastante hoje, e tenho certeza de que estão preparados! _ Knohamaru interfere colocando a mãos nos ombros de ambos.

– Sugoi, Konohamaru sensei! Vamos ao Ichiraku comer muito! Não dê ouvidos a Sarada, ela só quer saber de ficar mais forte e blá blá blá, e nunca quer ir ao restaurante quando eu sugiro, por isso está magrela desse jeito. _ Boruto cerra os punhos na cintura enquanto Sarada está doida para atacá-lo novamente, mas manteve a postura.

– Você não aprende né, Boruto! _ Konohamaru passa a mão na cabeça enquanto estão a caminho do Ichiraku. Quando chegam, Sarada pediu para que Teuchi lhe servisse apenas um bolinho de arroz com xarope de anko com tomates picados em volta.

– Nhê, Sarada, você não vai me escutar? Konohamaru sensei vai pagar tudo! Eu irei comer tudo o que tenho direito, por que não pede um ramém? Isso tudo é medo de engordar? Tsc, meninas são tão frescas! _ Uma veia da testa não muito grande da morena saltou enquanto ela esperava sua comida.

– Boruto... Eu só não quero comer igual a você que é um esfomeado. Apenas um bolinho saciará minha fome. Não sei por que está se preocupando comigo. _ Ela olhava fixamente para um painel de promoções.

– Tsc... Você é da minha equipe também! Meu pai sempre disse que devemos nos preocupar uns com os outros. _ O loiro brincava com um saleiro em cima no balcão com um bico na expressão.

– Chega então né, hehehe, nossos pedidos chegaram. _ Konohamaru fazia um gesto com a mãos "basta". Todos eles haviam pedido ramém, com a exceção é claro, de Sarada, que permanecia em silêncio enquanto eles conversavam sobre o exame que fariam na próxima semana e Boruto a fitava.

– Bom, eu acho melhor irmos para casa, time! Já está ficando tarde, vamos deixar Sarada em casa e- _Konohamaru fora interrompido pela mesma.

– Tsc, não preciso que me acompanhem até em casa, eu sou uma kunoichi, assim como vocês são shonobis! Além disso _ Limpou o óculos seriamente. _ Pretendo ficar mais um tempo aqui, decidi pedir mais um bolinho.

– B-bom, se você diz... Você está certa! É uma kunoichi excelente! Com certeza podemos confiar em você. Bem, então vamos, rapazes, não há com que nos preocuparmos quanto a Sarada chan.

_ Sensei, pedirei mais um ramém para mim também, ainda estou faminto! _ Boruto falava passando a mão na barriga. _ E mesmo que essa cabeça dura não queira, eu irei acompanha-la, pois nossas casas ficam próximas.

– Você é tão... _irritante_ , Boruto! _ Mesmo a morena suspirando alto em insatisfação pela atitude do loiro, acenaram para seus demais companheiros que haviam partido.

– Você é tão chata.

– Não deveria ter ficado se minha companhia é tão indesejada. _ Após as palavras, Sarada preparava-se para ir embora, pulando do banquinho onde se encontrava, quando seu colega a segura pelo pulso.

– Fique. Sua imbecil, nunca vai entender como me sinto. Só fique. _ Ela obviamente se assustou com o que ele havia feito, por ter falado tão sério e destemido como nunca, ficou paralisada por um momento, pensando se deveria ir ou não. Mas decidiu ceder e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Boruto o fitando com uma expressão interrogativa.

Ficaram em silêncio após pedirem suas refeições novamente, mas Boruto sequer olhava para ela, parecia estar impaciente.

– Aqui estão! _ Teuchi os surpreenderam com um tom de voz alto entregando seus pedidos. Comeram em silêncio ainda, após terminarem, Sarada o quebrara:

– Estou indo agora, _Itadakimasu._

–Certo, vamos.

Seguiram tranquilamente, andando em passos curtos em uma calmaria que chegava a ser realmente chata. Sarada ainda continuava o fitando enquanto ele ia caminhando chutando folhas. Ela queria saber o que passara na mente do menino durante aquele tempo que ficaram sozinhos sem dizer sequer uma palavra, porque a mente dela parecia que havia passado um tsunami.

Depois demais alguns passos, começaram a ficar atentos, pois ouviam barulhos estranhos por onde estavam passando e então Sarada ativa seu Sharingan por precaução.

De repente, são atacados por ninjas de outra vila, mas não tiveram tempo de identificar os tais, precisam sair dali com vida, precisam lutar.

– Sarada! _ O loiro gritara quando viu que a menina fora apanhada por 3 dos bandidos e estava encurralada. Então rapidamente acerta seu Juken em cheio nos malditos que queriam leva-lo para um lugar indeterminado.

– Boruto! _ A Uchiha tentava se esquivar dos golpes dos adversários enquanto punha em dos três em um Genjutsu.

– Não se mova! _ Ele exclamou e Sarada assentiu, aplicou um golpe do clã de sua mãe, e derrubou um dos dois homens que restavam de uma só vez e logo em seguida, acertou um rasengan no que sobrara.

– Venha, eu te ajudo. _ Boruto estende a mão para sua companheira, que ainda estava em estado de choque pelo ataque surpresa que viveram, mas felizmente, ela não estava sozinha no momento.

– O-obrigada... Eu acho. Tivemos sorte. _ Comentou.

– Acho que estavam atrás de você, deixaram os mais fracos pra mim.

– Pode ser... Mamãe me disse que eu e papai somos os únicos Uchihas puros que existem.

– Tia Sakura tem razão. Ainda bem que não a deixei sozinha, poderia ter sido levada. Idiota. _ Apesar de nervoso, coloca as mãos por trás da cabeça para disfarçar, típico de seu pai.

– Eu poderia ter me virado. Além do mais, mesmo que tivessem me levado, não faria diferença.

– Tsc, acha mesmo? Nunca que eu deixaria que pusessem a mão na nossa futura Hokage.

– A-acha mesmo que eu posso, Boruto? _ As bochechas de Sarada coram levemente.

– Acho. Eu apoio seu sonho. _Por isso, eu sempre vou protege-la,_ até que o alcance. Ninguém vai pensar em te machucar enquanto eu viver. _ Agora, o loiro mais jovem, olhava fixamente para os olhos vermelhos intensos de sua companheira, que ainda estava corada.

– Seus olhos... São mais azuis e belos do que o do Sétimo! _ A Uchiha comenta aproximando os rostos.

– G-gasaskakjs... _ Pois é, agora era Bolt que cora e se surpreende com o elogio.


End file.
